fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Megalodon
'The Megalodon is a large airship, currently owned by the Magic Council in Bantia, where it acts as both it's flagship and a mobile base of operations. In truth, the craft is actually a trio of airships, able to separate and act independently of each other. The larger craft holds the name, Megalodon, while the two smaller, sister ships are named Remora and Manta respectively. It was designed with long deployments in mind, and can sustain itself and it's crew for a full week before having to touch down again. Including both crewmembers and troops on deploy, the Megalodon is capable of transporting one hundred solders wherever the Council needs them to go. Facilities Given it's massive size, the Megalodon was designed to sustain long periods of flight without touching down, as well as operate as a mobile command center in the event of a natural disaster, large scale battle, or other such crisis situation. It has a total of four decks, each housing a different, but critical purpose. The bridge and command center are located on the upper deck cabin, outfitted to relay orders to the crew, as well as communicate between it's sister ships and troops on the ground. The upper deck itself sees very little activity. Outside of the occasional training drill, the running joke between crewmembers is that the upper deck is used to keep the rain out of the lower decks. The second and third decks are both crew quarters and weapon stations. Cabins for troops, bathrooms, and the galley are all crammed into the center of the ship, while weapon stations line the floors exterior walls. Both floors open up near the bow of the ship, which houses a large scale magical barrier generator. Apart from this, the munitions room is located at the rear of the ship, housed in a well armored room to protect against an accidental detonation. The Forth deck is mostly for troop deployment. Remora and Manta dock at the back of the Megalodon, and can be carried in this fashion to cut down on fuel consumption when making patrols or deploying to an area. Also located on this deck is an infirmary, enabling wounded troops to receive aid on the spot when returning form the field. Propulsion The Megalodon is powered by a pair of Lacrima engines on either side of the ship's hill, assessable from the first through third decks. They allow for vertical takeoffs and landings, or allow the airship to strafe through the air, traveling in any direction despite where the bow may be pointed. Forward population is aided by a third lacrima engine at the back of the craft. because it does not also have to keep the ship afloat, this third engine can put all of it's power into forward thrust. Armament Being a mobile command center means that the Megalodon may someday come under attack, and it has been outfitted as such. Twenty-four magic canons line either side, operated from the second and third decks, each requiring only a single person to operate. These cannons where designed to be used in ground assaults, and are a little less reliable in ship to ship combat. Other than this, the Megalodon is equipped with a magical barrier generator that can protect from incoming assaults. The barrier can open and close in specific points to accommodate for the firing of the ships cannons, allowing it to remain protected even while firing. In case of emergency's, eight turrets line the upper deck, operating on good old fashioned bullets and black powder. these are a failsafe should the airship become grounded, do to insufficient magic power or other such catastrophic malfunction. These turrets require three people to operate, and their maintenance is a little more complicated than the craft's other artillery, however many among the council believe it a worthwhile addition to an already impressive arsenal. Notably, the Megalodon lacks any sort of main weapon; the thought being that a flexible array of armaments will be more useful in combat than a single overbearing weapon. Accompaniment Craft As well as functioning as a command center in the field, the Megalodon can also function as a troop deployment platform. It accomplishes this through it's two sister ships, the Manta and the Remora. Both ships are considerably smaller than the Megalodon, however they are much more maneuverable and are considered to be the flagship's ace in the hole. The ships are pretty much identical, and both are capable of docking into the back of the Megalodon for transport. From here, the two ships can be maintained, loaded and unloaded, and deployed in the heat of combat to provide covering fire or deploy troops on the ground. They operate similarly to their mother ship, powered by a pair of lacrima engines that provide lift and propulsion, as well as enabling them to strafe. The sides of the ship open like docking ramps for boarding, and the main mast will fold down when docking with the mothership to save space. They are armed with four magic cannons on the upper deck, as well as a personnel turret on the bow for suppressing fire when deploying troops. The lower deck is mostly open, designed to hold up to twenty solders at a time, save for a compartment at the rear of the vestals that act as an emergency medical station for troops leaving the battlefield. Most notably however, is that these ships will sometimes act as part of an independent response unit when the Council's presence is required, but the situation is not problem enough to launch the flagship. Category:Vehicles Category:Magic Council Category:Bantia Category:Airship Category:Location Category:Locations